


Shades of Grey

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Shades of Grey

"Snape's hair is so grey," Ron said after Severus had stood and headed to the loo.

Harry looked at him, puzzled. "And?"

"Isn't there a potion for that? I know Hermione's mum uses some Muggle thing on hers."

"Hair dye. Lots of people do," Harry said with a shrug. "Severus looks fine as he is."

"With the wrinkles and him being older than you anyway, I thought you might want him to try to look younger."

Ron had the grace to blush when Harry stared at him slack-jawed.

"Is Hermione getting a boob job?"

"Oi!" Ron interjected angrily.

"Or a tummy-tuck?" Harry added snidely. "She has had two children after all."

"Don't talk like that about Hermione," Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry would have bet that Ron felt like punching him. "She's still _so_ beautiful."

Harry sat back and crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited. He watched Ron's face change from an angry red to a pink flush of embarrassment.

"No matter what he looks like on the outside, he's the same person on the inside. A little grey hair or that extra stone he's carrying now isn't going to change that."

"That's how you see him?" Ron asked in a hushed voice, almost in awe.

Harry's chest felt tight thinking about how much Severus meant to him and he nodded.

"I always knew you were mental," Ron said but Harry could tell he was teasing now.

"I have to concur with that sentiment," Severus said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Shall we?"

"Drinks are on me." Ron stood and pulled a few Galleons from his pocket.

"Thanks."

Ron drained his glass and when Harry stood Ron pulled him into a hug.

"Go home to your wife, Ron. Let her know how beautiful she is," Harry said quietly.

Ron stepped back and grinned. "Will do, Harry." Then he Disapparated.

"Do I even want to know?" Severus asked.

"No, I don't think so." Harry gripped his hand. "Let's go."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and they Apparated home with a soft pop. 


End file.
